Kaihiamal Martínez
|nacimiento = 19 de febrero de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |familiares = Kaihiamarú Martínez (Hermano) |ocupacion = Actor y director de doblaje Artista de Foley Director Ejecutivo (CEO) en K&K Sound and Effects Design |nacionalidad = Venezolano Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La saga de Hades (Version de DVD) |última_aparicion = Dexter |ingreso_doblaje = 1994 2007 ( ) |pais = Venezuela (1994-2007) México (desde 2007) (Actualmente) |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = Biographysophia.ogg |demo2 = GDZLPHypnosArm.ogg |demo3 = BobEsponja1.ogg |demo4 = Oliver_2.ogg |facebook = kaihiamal |twitter = Kaihiamal |instagram = kaihiamal }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo a Kaihiamal Martínez. thumb|230px|Homenaje al venezolano Kaihiamal Martínez. thumb|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|230px Bob-esponja.png|Bob Esponja en la serie homónima (temp. 1) y su voz habitual en México, su personaje más famoso. Batman_(Terry_McGinnis).png|Terry McGinnis / Batman en Batman del futuro (temps. 1-2) y en Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. UlquiorraShifferBleach03.png|Ulquiorra Schiffer en Bleach, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje mexicano. CDZSHMinosGrifo.png|Minos de Grifo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La saga de Hades (versión DVD), su primer personaje en el doblaje mexicano. Steve Burns.jpg|Steve (1ª voz) en Las pistas de Blue, su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje. SheldonLee.png|Sheldon Oswald Lee en La robot adolescente, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RaidoNamiashiNarutoShippuden02.png|Raido Namiashi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Lost_Canvas_Hypnos.png|Hypnos en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. SDS-VictorVonDoom.png|Dr. Doom en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Winslow.jpg|Winslow "Tito" Oddfellow en CatDog (temps. 1-3). Kike_catdog.jpg|Kike también en CatDog (temps. 1-3). 7-slash.png|Spike / Slash en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Albearto p.jpg|Albearto en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Denny.jpg|Sargento Denny Brosh en Fullmetal Alchemist. Archie-0.png|Archie (1ª voz) en Los hermanos Koala. MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton en Thomas y sus amigos. MainOliverCGI.png|Oliver también en Thomas y sus amigos, desde la temporada 19. Tbone.png|T-Bone (1ª voz) en Clifford. Steggy.png|Steggy en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios. Trike.png|Trike también en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios. WinstonSaveUms.jpg|Winston en Save-Ums!. Darren ATBG.png|Darren Patterson en Ginger. MaxStEElDoblaje.jpg|Max Steel en La serie homónima (temp. 1). 65fac460-79b7-0133-ed3e-0aa00699013d.jpg|Jonah de Supertienda. Blackwood CAS.png|Fustus Blackwood en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Dexter_Morgan.jpg|Dexter Morgan en Dexter (temp. 1), su último personaje en el doblaje venezolano. Louisgreene.jpg|Louis Green también en Dexter. 2012 Satnam Tsurutani.png|Doctor Satnam Tsurutani (Jimi Mistry) en 2012. Capote-0.jpg|Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en el doblaje mexicano de Capote. Homero Addams (Saban).jpg|Homero Addams en Los nuevos locos Addams. Ted Goodwin.jpg|Dr. Ted Goodwin (2ª voz) en Una familia modelo. HRSChandraSureshJoven.png|Chandra Suresh (joven) en Héroes (volumen 4 - 5). PLLGabriel.png|Detective Gabriel Holbrook en Lindas mentirosas. GLEEShaneTinsley.png|Shane Tinsley en Glee: Buscando la fama. Justin Lost.png|Justin en Lost (temp. 6). Caesar.png|Caesar también en Lost (temp. 5). ReignCastleroy.jpg|Lord Aloysius Castleroy en El reino. Harper.jpg|Harper en Diarios de vampiros. Rob Bill Hader.png|Rob Slolom (Bill Hader) en Una guerra de película. Dean Keith.jpg|Dean Keith (Jeremy Strong) en Molly's Game. 0000034400 20061020195550.jpg|Kenan Thompson en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious. Big_devil_bat2.png|Murciélago Malvado en Eyeshield 21. Koji Kuroki.png|Koji Kuroki también en Eyeshield 21. Gordonmcbean.PNG|Gordon McBean en Tracey McBean. Jim-kim-detention-54.5.jpg|Jim Kim en La pandilla precoz. JeromeGM.PNG|Jerome en Grandes Minipoderosos. RenéGM.PNG|René también en Grandes Minipoderosos. Dr-bigby-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-8.63.jpg|Dr. Bigby en El show de Tom y Jerry. B.M.F_Merci.png|Merci en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Seijuuro_Shin2.png|Seijuuro Shin tambien en Eyeshield 21. Alexander_Anderson.png|Alexander Anderson en Hellsing. Natsuhiko Miroku.png|Natsuhiko Miroku en GetBackers. Kyuzo.png|Kyuzo en Samurai 7. Komiyan.png|Komiyan en .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Nozaki.png|Taichi Nozaki en Gantz. Asesino 1 (ITA).png|Asesino 1 en Ingress: The Animation. Trouble-superman-the-animated-series-57.8.jpg|Trouble en Superman: La serie animada Brunel.png|Brunel en Danger Mouse. Imaginator Cy.png|Cy en Academia Skylanders. Sloan-blackburn-the-wild-thornberrys-movie-0.55.jpg|Sloan Blackburn en Los Thornberrys: La película. GPEEliott.png|Eliott Leland en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas. Ying Yang.jpg|Ying Yang en Puppeteer. Terry_Delgado.png|Terry Delgado en El show de los Looney Tunes. 2x02-b. Kick Compra Un Traje.m4v 000427966.jpg|Viejito enojón (Frank) en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Steppenwolf-superman-the-animated-series-16.8.jpg|Lobo Stevario en Superman: La serie animada. Bane-superman-the-animated-series-63.9.jpg|Bane en Superman: La serie animada Thornberryslogo.gif|Letreros en Los Thornberrys. Ginger Titulo.png|Letreros también en Ginger. Robot adolescente.png|Insertos también en La robot adolescente. Vacaco.jpg|Narrador en Connie la vaquita. Tom-Kenny.png|Es la voz recurrente del actor de voz estadounidense Tom Kenny. José_loreto_ator.jpg|Voz recurrente de José Loreto, en las producciones brasileñas. 847858154-612x612.jpg|Rodrigo Santoro, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Kaihiamal Martínez (nacido el 19 de febrero de 1974) es un actor y director de doblaje y artista de Foley venezolano. Dueño de una extensa carrera tanto en su país de origen como en México, donde reside desde 2007. Actualmente dirige su propia empresa, K&K Sound and Effects Design, junto a su hermano Kaihiamarú Martínez. Información general Kaihiamal nació en Caracas, Venezuela y se inició en 1994 en la especialidad de doblaje de voz y es a partir del 2007 que comienza a ejercer esta actividad en México. Su preparación actoral la realizó en la Escuela de Teatro Porfirio Rodríguez de donde egresó en 1994. Se encuentra activo profesionalmente, además de doblaje, en teatro y locución comercial. Él es mejor conocido por doblar a Bob Esponja en la serie del mismo nombre (posteriormente interpretado por Luis Carreño), un papel que tuvo que abandonar aparte de la compañía Etcétera Group debido a sus intenciones de formar un pequeño sindicato con algunos compañeros en busca de un salario justo, por ello fue despedido junto con una parte del elenco original. Entre otros papeles, también es conocido por doblar a Terry McGinnis en Batman del futuro, Alexander Anderson en Hellsing, Steve en Las pistas de Blue, Dexter Morgan en Dexter, Sheldon Oswald Lee en La robot adolescente, Ulquiorra Schiffer en Bleach y Minos de Grifo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD), el cual fue su primer papel como actor en México. Como persona gusta de apoyar a las instituciones de beneficencia en Latinoamérica, especialmente aquellas que ayudan a la protección de los animales. También ve en las personas el respeto y tolerancia hacia los demás. Filmografía Anime México Hiroshi Tsuchida * Raido Namiashi en Naruto * Raido Namiashi en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Minos de Grifo / Espectro del Cocytos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) (debut) * Hypnos / Zeros de Rana en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Murciélago Malvado / Koji Kuroki / Seijuro Shin en Eyeshield 21 * Ulquiorra Schiffer / Voces adicionales en Bleach * Hombre en restaurante en 009-1 * Merci en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Asesino #1 en Ingress: The Animation Venezuela * Alexander Anderson en Hellsing * Kiuzo en Samurai 7 * Sargento Deny Brosh en Fullmetal Alchemist * Komiyama en .hack//Legend of the Twilight * Taichi Nosaki en Gantz * Natsuhiko Miroku en GetBackers * Buzam en Vandread * Voce Adicionales en Excel Saga * Yutaka Kisuki en Steel Angel Kurumi Shiki * Prowl en Transformers Energon * Yutaka Saburomaru en Escuela de Detectives * Señor Maravilla y Koo en Di Gi Charat Nyo * Pulpo (ep. 15) en Los Justicieros * Voces adicionales en S-CRY-ed Series animadas Venezuela Tom Kenny * Kike en Catdog (temp. 1-3) * Bob Esponja / Gary el caracol en Bob Esponja (temp. 1) Otros * Terry McGinnis/Batman en Batman del futuro (temps. 1-2) * Lobo Stevario / Trouble / Bane en Superman: La serie animada * El Pingüino/Oswald Cobblepot en Batman: La serie animada 2ª. serie (eps 7) * Presentación e insertos en Mega bebés * Sheldon Oswald Lee en La robot adolescente * Darren Patterson en Ginger * Winston en Save-Ums! * Steggy y Trike en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios * Max Steel en Max Steel * Archie en Los hermanos Koala * Winslow "Tito" Oddfellow / Narración / Voces adicionales en CatDog (temps. 1-3) * Gordon McBean en Tracey McBean * Narrador en Connie la vaquita * Hombre de la luna / Voces adicionales en Jay Jay, el avioncito * Voces adicionales en Pinky Dinky Doo * Insertos en Estás en Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown * Insertos en El show de Charlie Brown y Snoopy México * Dr. Bigby en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) * Albearto en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja * Zorka en Get Blake * Paxton / Oliver en Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 19-presente) * Narrador / Insertos en Charlie Brown * Dr. Doom / Capitán Libtenstain en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * King Kong en Ugly Americans * Cy en Academia Skylanders * Brunel en Danger Mouse (2016) * Viejito enojón (Frank) en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Spike/Slash en Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Terry Delgado (rival de Lucas) / Voces adicionales en El show de los Looney Tunes * Voces adicionales en Los Reyes de la colina * Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia * Voces adicionales en Cleveland Series de TV México Sean Faris *Detective Gabriel Holbrook en Lindas mentirosas (2013-2015) *Gabriel Holbrook en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) Otros * Needletron (Rowan Bettjeman) en Power Rangers: Beast Morphers (ep. 3) * Faustus Blackwood (Richard Coyle) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina (temp. 1-2) * Jonah (Ben Feldman) en Supertienda * Dr. Ethan Choi (Brian Tee) en Chicago Med * Glee: Buscando la fama (2011-2012) ** Shane Tinsley (LaMarcus Tinker) (temp. 3) ** Stoner Brett (Ryan Heinke) (temp. 3, ep. 60) * Dr. Ted Goodwin (Jack McBrayer) (2ª voz) en Una familia modelo (2010-2018) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2010) ** Pete Fairman (Elan Moss-Bachrach) (temp. 1) ** Colin Forrester (Sam Page) (temp. 4) * Héroes (2008-2009) ** Chandra Suresh (joven) (Ravi Kapoor) (volumen 4-5) ** Jim McCann (William Katt) (volumen 3, ep. 36) ** Trabajador en edificio 26 (Frank Maharajh) (volumen 4, ep. 52) * Kevin Wade (Clayne Crawford) en 24 * Harper (Sterling Sulieman) en Diarios de vampiros * Detective Barry Frost (Lee Thompson Young) en Rizzoli y Isles * Chad Decker en Invasión extraterrestre * Patrick (John Barrowman) en Esposas desesperadas * Detective Sammy Bryant (Shawn Hatosy) en Southland * Andy en Mercy * Dmitri (Donnie Keshawarz) en White Collar (temp. 1, ep. 2) * Anunciador en Aeropuerto #2 en Hannah Montana * Lost - Caesar (Saïd Taghmaoui) / Voces adicionales * Julio Roberto Torres (Grabiel Morales) en A todo ritmo (temp. 2, ep. 23) * Ramon Russo (Antonio Sabato Jr.) en Castle * Doug Guggenheim (Josh Lawson) en House of Lies * Jack Bentley (David Pasquesi) en Boss * Bones ** Guardia armado (Antonio D. Charity) (temp. 6, ep. 22) ** Blake Swenson (Andrew Matthews) (temp. 6, ep. 23) * Cossutius en Espartaco: Dioses de la arena * Cossutius en Espartaco: La venganza * Cossinius en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados * Voces adicionales en E.R. Sala de Urgencias * Voces adicionales en Battlestar Galactica * Voces adicionales en Anatomía según Grey * Voces adicionales en ICarly * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en Sherlock Venezuela * Steve (Steve Burns) en Las pistas de Blue * Jimal Mifsud (Satya Bhabha) en La esposa ejemplar (2011) (3ª temp. ep. 47) * Eddie Demir (Ennis Esmer) en Sueños de Hollywood * Kevin Marks (Martin Christopher) en Stargate Atlantis * Dexter (Michael C. Hall) / Louis Green en Dexter (1ª voz) * Homero Addams (Glenn Taranto) en Los nuevos locos Addams * Paul Cattermole en S Club 7 * Laurence Dominic (Reed Diamond) en Dollhouse * Teddy Huffstodt en Huff * Charlie en In Plane Sight * Voces adicionales en Sin rastro * Rex Matheson (Mekhi Phifer) en Torchwood * Chris "Swain" Blake (Matthew Holmes) en Sea Patrol, Patrulla Marítima * Doug en The Big C (1ª temp.) * Agente Especial Donelly (Brennan Brown) en Vigilados * Travis Marks (Michael Ealy) en Common Law * Sr. Cody (John A. Lorenz) en Longmire, el comisario * Kenji (Kevan Ohtsji) en Secundaria secreta (temp. 1, ep. 4) (2010) Películas México Tom Kenny * Bob Esponja en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Bob Esponja en Ted (2012) Otros *Dr. Lulu en Un amor inquebrantable (2019) * Voces adicionales en Maestras del engaño (2019) * Voces adicionales en Nosotros (2019) * Voces adicionales en Luchando con mi familia (2019) * Rob en Momentum Generation * Romildo Soares (André Gonçalves) en Nada que perder (2018) * Dean Keith (Jeremy Strong) en Molly's Game (2017) * Paul (P.J. Byrne) en De vuelta a casa (2017) * Insertos en Rudderless (2014) * Sam (Kevin Zegers) en La colonia (2013) * Ezra Clayton (Michael Ealy) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) * Martin Taylor (Channing Tatum) en Side Effects (2013) * Dave Forbes (Dylan McDermott) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) * Rick Wilder (Danny Arroyo) en Hércules salva la Navidad (2012) * Sr. Crow (Anthony Azizi) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Ted (Mark Duplass) en Así somos (2012) * Jake Bryant (Jon Michael Davis) en Mi ángel guardián (2011) * Henry (Paul Chowdhry) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) * Jerry (Erik Palladino) en Ninguna respuesta (2011) * Darryl Devine (Maurizio Terrazano) en ¡Rendirse, jamás! (2011) * Cabo Jibril Adukwu (Adetokumboh M'Cormack) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Kenan Thompson en ICarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Negociante (Moritz Bleibtreu) en 360 Oportunidades (2011) * John Wilson (Jason Cook) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) * Alexander (Johannes Allmayer) en Vincent Wants to Sea (2010) * Tim (Kyle Bornheimer) en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Joel Brandt (Matthew Lillard) en Mensajes borrados (2009) * Doctor Satnam Tsurutani (Jimi Mistry) en 2012 (2009) * Hamid Baraheri (Cliff Curtis) en Persecución inminente (2009) * Eric (Tilky Jones) en Rompiendo las reglas (2008) * Rob Slolom (Bill Hader) en Una guerra de película (2008) * Presidente de E.E.U.U (Madison Mason ) en Control total (2008) * Otto (Peter Jacobson) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) * Truman Capote (Toby Jones) en Infame (2006) * Albert Rosen (Roman Roth) en El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) * Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en Capote (2005) * Voces adicionales en Nosotros (2019) * Voces adicionales en Posesión satánica (2012) * Voces adicionales en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) * Voces adicionales en El mejor papá del mundo (2009) Venezuela * Ben (Jere Burns) en A tamaño natural (2000) * Angwar Hussein (Dan Turgeman) en Comando mortal 3: el juego de un asesino (1991) * Prahka Lasa (Richard Libertini) en Mi otro yo (1984) * Bobby (Shia LaBeouf) en El día en que asesinaron a Kennedy * Asesino en The Killer of the Green River * Dr. Puttnam en Consciente * Jet Li en Garras de acero * Steve (Steve Burns) en Las pistas de Blue: El gran musical de Blue (2000) * Voces adicionales en Camino al infierno (1994) Películas animadas México Steven Kynman *Paxton en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Paxton en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) Otros * Sirius en Zombillénium * Insertos en Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos Venezuela * Terry McGinnis/Batman en Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón * Flip en Pascua en Conejolandia * Sloan Blackburn en Los Thornberrys: La película Películas de anime * Eliott Leland en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas * Hiroki Tsuji en Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima Telenovelas y series brasileñas México José Loreto * Darkson en Avenida Brasil * Pedro en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Adónis en Aguanta corazón * Chico en Los días eran así * Bonitón en Ciudad prohibida Otros * Herculano de Alencar (Paulo Gandolf) en El profeta * Zaqueu (Henrique Pires) en Vidas opuestas * Noé (Fernando Pavão) en Caminos del corazón * Daniel (Guilherme Nasraui) (2a voz) en Dinosaurios y robots * Matias (Marcello Melo Jr.) en La vida sigue * Rómulo (Henri Castelli) en Gabriela * Valentín (Marcelo Schmidt) en Rastros de mentiras * Duque (André Gonçalves) / Mario Sergio (João Lima Jr.) en Imperio * Silas (Wendell Bendelack) en Totalmente diva * Cabral (Lucci Ferreira) en Reglas del juego Venezuela Rodrigo Santoro * Eliseo Vieira en Suave veneno * Frei Malthus en Hilda Huracán Otros * Rai (Marcello Novaes) en Cuatro por cuatro * Sidney (Norton Nascimento) en La próxima víctima * Maneco (Antonio Calloni) en Érase una vez * Valter (Jidu Pinheiro) en Pecado capital Documentales * Will Eisner / Denny O'Neil en Superhéroes desenmascarados * Narrador en Biografía (ep. sobre Sophia Loren) Videojuegos * Guardabosques Rusty / Enfermero Birch / Poseído en Alan Wake * Ying Yang en Puppeteer * Criminales / Policías / Voces adicionales en Batman: Arkham Origins * Operador médico (Tom Kenny) en Prey Dirección de doblaje Sysdub *Bésame primero *Día a día (temp. 2-3) *Supertienda (ep. 13, temp 3) *La ley y El Orden Crímenes Verdaderos: Los Hermanos Menéndez *Borderliner *Motown *Peligro y Huevito *Wet Hot American Summer: 10 Years Later *Tú, yo y ella (temp. 3) *Jack Ryan *Motown *Storybots *All About The Washingtons *Brainchild (Temporada 1) *Just add Magic Mystery City (En producción) *El mundo oculto de Sabrina (temp. 1) *Pregunte a los StoryBots (temp. 2) *El mundo oculto de Sabrina: Un cuento invernal *El Tic (Temporada 2, En producción) *El lugar bueno (Temporada 3, En producción) *Das Boot: Serie de TV (Temporada 1, En producción) *Bullet Head *El ex *Escobar: Paraíso perdido (2da Versión) *First They Killed My Father *In Dubious Battle *Molly's Game (2da versión) *Regresión *Super Dark Times *Tomates verdes fritos (Redoblaje) (doblaje del 2017) *Un refugio inesperado *Reign of Assassins *Dean *Brawl in cell block 99 *My Friend Dahmer *Hungerford *Ferrari: Carrera a la inmortalidad *Keep on Keeping On *Zulu (Versión 2013) *Battle for Skyark *Knock Knock (segunda versión) *Season of the Witch (redoblaje) *10x10 *S.M.A.R.T. Chase *Miedo al amanecer (segunda versión) *Skyline 2: Beyond (doblaje mexicano) *Ragtime *Beirut *Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey *Russian Doll *No me las toquen *Juegos sagrados (temp. 1) *Mamá y Papá *El Infiltrado del KKKlan *Estrechando Lazos *Yo soy Durán Dubbing House *Fozi Mozi (Temporada 5) *Take Two *Cover Versions *Delirium *Killjoys (Temporada 5) *La peor bruja (Temporada 3) *Loly y Elfy *Nosotros Globo *Huérfanos de su tierra Estudios y empresas de doblaje México * Art Sound México (hasta 2015) * CBAudio * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House (desde 2014) * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * New Art Dub - Genaud S.A. de C.V. * Made in Spanish * Pink Noise México (desde 2014) * Producciones Grande (hasta 2012) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb (hasta 2010) * Sebastians * Sysdub (hasta 2019) * Taller Acústico S.C. (solo "Secretariat y Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2") * Voltaic Studios México Venezuela * Etcétera Group (hasta 2000; 2005 (solo "The Prince of Tennis") * Lipsync Audio Video (hasta 2006) * M&M Studios (hasta 2007) Operador técnico * Varios documentales de History Channel (2002-2006) Curiosidades *El propio Kaihiamal Martínez se ha proclamado "el hombre de la primera voz", ya que varios de sus personajes no los pudo seguir doblando por diferentes razones y fueron retomados por distintos actores de doblaje; ejemplo: **Luis Carreño: Max Steel, Bob Esponja y T-Bone - Clifford, el gran perro rojo (doblaje alterno). **Paul Gillman: Terry McGinnis/Batman del futuro. **Juan Guzmán: Las pistas de Blue - Steve **José Manuel Vieira: Dexter. **Rolman Bastidas: T-Bone - Clifford el gran perro rojo. **Gonzalo Fumero: Kike - Catdog. **Actor desconocido: Winslow "Tito" Oddfellow - Catdog. *Tuvo participación en un fandub en el corto animado de Darwyn Cooke "Batman del Futuro por los 75 años de Batman, en donde interpretó nuevamente a Terry McGinnis/Batman. *Ha doblado dos personajes del actor Tom Kenny, que fue Bob Esponja (en la primera temporada) y Kike en CatDog, curiosamente el actor Luis Carreño también ha doblado a dos personajes interpretados por Tom Kenny de esas series, que son Bob Esponja (a partir de la segunda temporada) y a Perro de CatDog. *Al igual que el actor de voz de Pato Donald, Clarence Nash, posee una marioneta de su conocido personaje, Bob Esponja. *Ha sido el único actor de doblaje que ha hecho doblajes de telenovelas brasileñas en dos países y en diferentes etapas, en este caso su natal Venezuela durante los años 90 y México en la actualidad, además de fungir como director en este último. Enlaces externos *Entrevista en Mc Radio Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2020